Roadburn Festival
Roadburn Festival is an annual underground music festival that takes place in Tilburg, Netherlands. The festival has taken place since 1999. Originally beginning as a zine by Walter Hoeijmakers, Roadburn would initially start as a small one-day festival sporadically in the Netherlands. By 2005, Roadburn Festival had expanded to a multi-stage event and eventually a multi-day event, evolving into one of if not the premier festival in The Netherlands and one of the top festivals in the stoner and doom scene, even when the festival itself has evolved and explored other genres. The festival is also known for attracting special marquee performances specific for the event and along with a host of different musical entities hosting curated stages: *2008 - Rise Above Records 20th Anniversary on 17 April *2008 - David Tibet (David Tibet's Roadburn) on 20 April *2009 - Neurosis (Neurosis presents "Beyond The Pale") on 25 April *2010 - Tom G. Warrior (Tom G. Warrior's "Only Death is Real") on 16 April *2011 - Sunn O))) on 15 April *2012 - Voivod (Voivod's Au-delà du Réel) on 13 April *2013 - Electric Wizard (Jus Oborn's The Electric Acid Orgy) on 19 April *2014 - Mikael Åkerfeldt (Opeth) on 11 April *2015 - Ivar Bjørnson (Enslaved) and Einar Kvitrafn Selvik (Gorgoroth) (Ivar Bjørnson and Einar Kvitrafn Selvik's Houses of the Holistic) on 10 April *2016 - Lee Dorrian (Cathedral, With The Dead) (Rituals of the Blind Dead) on 15 & 16 April *2017 - John Dyer Baizley (Baroness) *2018 - Jacob Bannon (Converge) *2019 - Tomas Lindberg (At The Gates) (The Burning Darkness) *2019 - Holy Roar X Roadburn (Holy Roar Records) on 12 April *2020 - James Kent (Perturbator) *2020 - Emma Ruth Rundle (The Gilded Cage) Background Venues Current 013 Venue.jpeg|013 venue, home of three stages at Roadburn Festival Het Patronaat.jpg|Het Patronaat Cul-de-Sac Venue.jpg|Cul-de-Sac Former 1999 (1st, 2nd and 3rd Editions) Roadburn Festival 1999 was a series of three shows held between the 11th and 13th February 1999 in various cities in The Netherlands.AG Infoconsult Stereo - Number 13, accessed 22nd January 2016 (originally in Dutch language, translated version available here) The shows had a consistant lineup of bands; Cathedral, who headlined the events, as well as Orange Goblin, Celestial Season, Beaver and 35007. The first show was held on Thursday 11th February at Melkweg, Amsterdam, the second on Friday 12th February at 013, Tilburg and the third on Saturday 13th February at Stronghold, Sneek. Terra Firma was also confirmed to have played on the Tilburg date as a sixth act. 2000 (4th Edition) This event took place at Doornroosje in Nijmegen Netherlands. It took place on 24th November 2000.13eaver 2000 Spirit Caravan/Beaver tour report - Roadburn fest, accessed 25th January 2016~Roadburn Homepage, Cached page - Archived 12th December 2000 2001 (5th, 6th and 7th Editions) 5th Roadburn Festival The fifth edition of Roadburn Festival took place at Doornroosje in Nijmegen on 22 March 2001. Rotor's Official WebpageAccessed 16 June 2017 6th Roadburn Festival This event took place at W2 Concertzaal in Den Bosch, Netherlands. Due to the events of 9/11 that ultimately caused airports across the world to be unable to fly. Due to this only Five Horse Johnson were able to play this edition of the festival as they were already in the country at the time. A few weeks later in collaboration with W2 Concertzaal a concert was held for ticket buyers that featured Leadfoot and SQY. ~Roadburn Homepage, Cached Page - Archived on 26th August 2001 Sunday the 16th of September 7th Roadburn Festival This event took place in Tilburg, at 013.Tuesday, December 4 Roadburn 2002 - 7th Edition - Lineup.png 2003 (8th Edition) This event took place in Eindhoven, at Effenaar. Thursday, June 27 Roadburn 2003 - Lineup.jpg 2004 (9th Edition) This event took place in Eindhoven, at Effenaar. Thursday, June 17 Roadburn Festival 2004.gif|Poster for the 9th Roadburn Festival in 2004 2005 (10th Edition) This event took place in Tilburg, at 013. It is acknowledged as the tenth anniversary of Roadburn. This edition also saw the beginning of Roadburn's expansion, with three separate stages hosting bands throughout the day. The band Gorilla were originally scheduled to play, but had to cancel.Roadburn Main page, Cached page - archived on 4th February 2005 Saturday, April 9 Roadburn Main page, Cached page - archived on 3rd April 2005 Roadburn 2005 Flyer.jpg|Promotional flyer for the 2005 edition of Roadburn Festival 2019 The 2019 edition of Roadburn Festival is confirmed on 24 April 2018, set to be between 11 and 14 April 2019 at 013 in Tilburg. The first confirmed acts are Louise LemonRoadburn Facebook and Heilun.gRoadburn Facebook On 18 August 2018 the first wave of bands would be announced for the 2019 edition of the festival, including Sleep (Two nights, one performing Sleep's Holy Mountain and the other performing The Sciences), Vile Creature, Have a Nice Life (Two nights, one with a standard set and one performing Deathconsciousness), Gore (Reunion set), Seven That Spells, Midnight and Birds In Row. It would also be announced that Tomas Lindberg (At The Gates) will be the 2019 edition curator with a special showcase entitled The Burning Darkness.Roadburn FacebookAccessed 18 August 2018 On 13 September 2018 the second wave of acts for the 2019 edition would be announced. Along with Cave-In and Old Man Gloom appearing at the festival it would be announced that Thou would be the artist in residence, performing an unprecedented four shows in four nights (All of which unique). Other acts announced would be Henrik Palm (As selected by Tomas Lindberg), Daughters, Drab Majesty, Ulcerate, Imperial Triumphant (Performing Vile Luxury), Gold (Showcasing new material and launching their new album), Wolvennest (Performing Void with special guests), Messa and Mord'a'Stigmata.The Obelisk On 26 October 2018 another wave of acts would be announced including MONO performing Hymn To The Immortal Wind, a collaborative stage with Holy Roar Records, Myrkur, Marissa Nadler and individual day tickets going on sale circa 13 December 2018.The Obelisk On 25 January 2019 the final bands would be announced, including Craft, Bosse-de-Nage, Street Sects, Glerakur, MJ Guider, L'acephale and Grey Aura. The Wednesday pre-party would be moved to the 013 Green Room and renamed as Ignition, featuring Temple Fang and Hellripper.The Obelisk Notably Old Man Gloom sent a mocking message to Waldur Rodbarmn in regards to an offer to play Robdarn, before being announced as a part of Roabdurn that September. Later on 28 January 2019 Santos Montano of Old Man Gloom would critique the majority of the festival's lineup based on their band photos via Decibel under the title Roastburn.Decibel Magazine Official Notably several secret sets would be announced over the weekend. Mythic SunshipRoadburn Instagram would be announced for 11 April. Vile Creature, Morne, Great Grief and Lingua Ignota would all be announced to perform at Ladybird Skatepark on 12 April while MONO would perform a "darker" set at Het Patronaat that same day.Roadburn Instagram Doodswens and Temple Fang would be announced to perform at Ladybird Skatepark on 13 April.Roadburn Instagram Thou's secret performance woudl happen at Ladybird that evening, the performance being a Misfits covers set. Lastly, Bismuth among a few other acts would be confirmed for Ladybird Skatepark on 14 April. Thursday 11 April 2019 Notably Molasses is an ensemble set featuring Farida Lemouchi, Oeds Beydals, Job van de Zande, and Ron van Herpen – all former members of The Devil’s Blood – also joined by kindred spirits, Marcel van de Vondervoort of Astrosoniq, Bob Hogenelst (Birth of Joy) and Matthijs Stronks (Donnerwetter).RoadburnRoadburn Festival Facebook Friday 12 April 2019 Roadburn Festival Facebook Saturday 13 April 2019 Notablr Koepelhal headliner Doolhof is a collaboration between Aaron Turner, Dennis Tyfus and Will Brooks. Green Room headliner and curator Maalstroom is a Dutch black metal project uniting over a dozen musicians from Laster, Verwoed, Witte Wieven, Turia, Fluisteraars, Grey Aura, Terzij de Horde, Folteraar, Project Nefast – and more.Roadburn Festival Official Lastly artist in residence Thou is set to perform a secret covers set at an undetermined time and location on 13 April.Roadburn Festival Facebook Sunday 14 April 2019 Roadburn Festival Facebook 2020 The 2020 edition of Roadburn Festival is confirmed for 16 - 19 April 2020. One of the initial announcements would be the poster reveal on 13 August via Douwe Djikstra.Roadburn Festival Facebook On 20 August the festival would announce their first round of bands, including two curators: Emma Ruth Rundle (Red Sparowes, Marriages) and James Kent (Perturbator). The Commissioned music series would continue into it's third year, announcing a collaborative set between James Kent & Johannes Perrson, a set by Jo Quail entitled The Cartographer and a collaborative set between Bismuth and Vile Creature entitled A Hymn of Loss and Hope. Julie Christmas would also be announced as one of the performing acts.Roadburn Festival Facebook On 4 September 2019 Roadburn would make their second wave of band announcements. The first would be two artists-in-residence for the first time: Lingua Ignota (Performing a collaboration with Full of Hell, Caligula in it's entirety, All Bitches Die in it's entirety and a special covers set) and Full of Hell (Performing a collaboration with Lingua Ignota, Weeping Choir in it's entirety, Trumpeting Ecstasy in it's entirety and a special "early years" set). Also announced is the first act selected by curator Emma Ruth Rundle in Hide. Acts selected by second curator James Kent would be announced in Boy Harsher, Health and She Past Away. Dool, Bada and Acid Rooster would also be announced as performing acts for the 2020 edition.The Obelisk On 23 September 2019 the next wave of acts would be announced. Curator Emma Ruth Rundle would announce that Red Sparowes (Reuniting and performing for the first time in ten years.) and Torche would be performing at Roadburn as two of her selections. Other acts announced would be Russian Circles, Julie Christmas, Brutus, Warhorse, Miserable, NGHTCRWLR, Cloud Rat, Hante., Rorcal (Performing Muladona), Die Wilde Jagd, Alber Jupiter and Dead Neanderthals (Tenth anniversary celebration, featuring Scott Hedrick and other guests). Roadburn Festival Facebook EventRoadburn Festival Facebook Event External Links Official *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter Other *Mr Roadburn - Noisey/Vice Documentary *2017 Poster gallery *2018 Posters References Category:Festival Category:Roadburn Festival Category:Netherlands Category:Event Category:Tilburg